


A Customary Feast

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Dead People, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sacrifice, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Prince Raphael Santiago, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood, Vampire Sex, but Magnus and Alec only have sex with each other, vampire customs, vampire orgy basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: It’s customary for the people to provide a blood sacrifice to the vampire(s) chosen to lead them when said ruler earns the trust and unconditional support of the kingdom. When Alec saved Magnus, he won over his subjects and now he reaps the benefits.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	A Customary Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 20

Alec doesn’t mean for Magnus to find out about the photo, but the vampire king surprises him one day while he’s looking over it, a sharp pain in his heart as he looks over his family’s happy faces.

He fumbles to shove the picture into his pocket, but Magnus stops him with a soft hand on Alec’s arm. “It’s okay to miss them.”

“I’m happy here,” Alec tells him, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek that the older vampire happily accepts.

“I know,” Magnus assures him, plucking the photo out of his hands and looking it over. “You miss your family. They miss you just as much.”

Alec raises an eyebrow. “How would you know?”

“Every question they asked me was about you,” Magnus says, handing Alec the picture and turning away. “They wanted to know what we had done with your body so they could hold a proper burial.”

Alec flinches, guilt and sadness weighing him down. Imagining his siblings believing him to be dead hurts. Knowing they had tortured Magnus over him hurts more.

“Anyways,” Magnus says with a forced cheerfulness in his voice, turning and clapping his hands together. “I came to retrieve you. Raphael has a surprise.”

“Raphael?” Alec repeats, disbelieving. He sets the photo back in his nightstand, letting Magnus take his hand and lead him towards the hallway.

“Don’t use that voice,” Magnus lectures, unable to clear the smile from his face.

Alec rolls his eyes, biting back the response that Raphael doesn’t like him. He thinks it’s obvious, but Magnus continues trying to convince them to be friends- or, at least, friendly. Alec thinks it has something to do with Raphael’s role as prince, the one to take over if Magnus and Alec die or give up the throne. And then there’s Magnus’ relationship with the other vampire that’s clearly familial. If only Raphael would give Alec a chance.

Alec is forced to eat his words, or rather- his thoughts, moments later when Magnus opens the door to the throne room and he finds nearly twenty vampires, all kneeling respectfully on one knee, heads bowed.

In front of them is a mass of dead bodies, mundanes by the scent of it.

Alec turns to Magnus, confusion clear in his expression. Magnus leads him past the vampires and the bodies to their thrones. “It’s customary for the people to provide a blood sacrifice to the vampire chosen to lead them. It’s something we do when a ruler earns the trust and unconditional support of the kingdom. I knew you would, but I didn’t expect it to happen so soon.”

Alec nods slowly. He’s been studying vampire customs since he turned, but there’s so much to learn. He looks back at the pile of bodies and then at Raphael kneeling at the front of the vampires. “Where… where did they get the bodies?” Alec asks quietly, not wanting to be rude, but uncomfortable with the idea of cold blooded murder. It’s why they survive primarily off of boxed blood.

“They’re the lowest of the mundanes,” Magnus explains. “People who raped, murdered, beat their families and got away with it.”

While Alec’s thoughts spin, trying to catch up to everything, Magnus calls out, “Raphael, stand and approach.”

Raphael lifts onto his feet, taking a few steps closer, sinking into a bow before straightening. “Alexander Lightwood, by saving our King, you’ve earned your place as Queen among us. We brought you an offering in hopes that you will feast among us and accept the final confirmation as Queen.”

Alec glances at Magnus for a sign of how to respond but Magnus just nods in encouragement. Alec stutters out a response, “T-thank you. I’ll do my best to serve the kingdom and lead us to more peaceful times.”

He sees a hint of a smirk on Raphael’s smirk before the vampire schools his expression and steps back, bowing again.

Magnus nudges Alec, “Now you invite them to eat.”

Alec nods and addresses the kneeling vampires in a way he’s seen Magnus do. “Rise and feast.”

They rise in one fluid motion, claiming different bodies for themselves. Rather than leaving the throne room though, as they usually do, they feast at the on the white tiled floor, slowly staining it red with blood. Alec watches with fascinations as the vampires drink, losing their inhibitions, the fresh blood causing them to grind against each other, many pairing up to make out over their meals.

“Now you invite me,” Magnus says, drawing his attention back to his king. “And then you join me.”

“ _I_ invite _you?”_ Alec clarifies, confused.

Magnus smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand. “This is your feast, darling.”

Alec leans across the space between their thrones and catches Magnus’ lips in a soft kiss. “Then eat, my love.”

Magnus’ answering smile is sharp, fangs on display. Even the sight of them has Alec’s heart racing, blood rushing south. Magnus stands, “Join me?”

Alec glances around the room, taking in the moans and noting the varying degrees of undress. He’s had sex with Magnus in front of others before, even while another couple fucked in a back corner, but this- this is a full on orgy. And Alec finds himself feeling unexpectedly shy.

Magnus kneels beside the body that’s been left at the foot of the thrones, “You wouldn’t make me feast alone, would you?”

He moves instantly to kneel on the other side of the body, ignoring Magnus’ knowing smirk. Of course he wouldn’t leave his husband to eat alone, to go through the after-effects alone even if Magnus’ age and experience means he can control his urges better than most.

Once Alec is on his knees, Magnus leans over the body to kiss him, fangs running teasingly along Alec’s bottom lip, not quite hard enough to break skin. Alec moans into the miss, pressing into Magnus, trying to get the other vampire to bite, but Magnus breaks away.

“As much as I want to,” Magnus states, reading Alec’s intentions, trailing his fingers over Alec’s cheek. “It would be rude to ignore the sacrifice Raphael and the others brought for you.”

Alec hums, turning his gaze to the body, hunger making his own fangs pop. Without waiting for Magnus’ instruction, he leans down and bites into the man’s neck, swallowing mouthfuls of sweet blood. He sees Magnus do the same on the other side of the man’s body and Alec feels his erection straining against his pants at the endorphin rush and his husband’s knowing eyes. He knows that eating won’t be the best part of this feast.

Alec drinks quickly, growing harder each time he looks up and find’s Magnus eyes trained on him. And as soon as they’ve drained the body, Alec lunges across it, knocking Magnus flat against the floor, pressing their lips together and grinding his hips against Magnus’. They both have yet to retract their fangs and it makes the kiss awkward, but Alec can’t find it in him to care when every roll of his hips sends heat tingling up his body.

Magnus suddenly flips them, straddling Alec’s body and breaking the kiss long enough to magic Alec nude. His eyes run over Alec’s figure, but when Alec lifts his hand to return the favor, Magnus catchiest, planting a soft kiss to his palm. “Let me. I don’t want you trying to get rid of my clothes and accidentally disappearing my dick along with them.”

Despite the fever racing through his veins, Alec snorts in laughter, dropping his hand. He focuses on retracting his fangs while Magnus magics away his own clothes, leaving them free to grind together, skin meeting skin.

Alec’s laughter quickly fades, replaced by desire, rolling his hips up to meet Magnus’ until the vampire king slides forward so he’s sitting lightly on Alec’s dick, letting Alec’s cock slide between his cheeks on each thrust. Alec lets out quiet moans at the teasing warmth that’s almost like being in Magnus- or so he imagines, this is the closest he’s come to it. His sounds are lost amongst the cacophony of groans and skin slapping skin that fills the room, the reminder that they’re not alone, only encouraging Alec. He wants everyone to know how perfectly he and Magnus always fit together and that- though Magnus is on top of him, is his king- Magnus belongs in this way to him alone. He wants to ensure that one else will ever dare to touch the vampire king the way Alec is privileged enough too.

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec bites back a groan as he feels lube, warm and sticky, coat his dick, making the slide easy. Magnus rolls his hips, letting his head fall back, a hand wrapping around his own cock.

Alec quickly reaches to bat it away, taking Magnus’ dick in his own hand, loving the heavy warmth of it, running his thumb over the pre-come at the slit.

Magnus leans down suddenly, pressing their lips together again, his fangs still out. This time, Magnus doesn’t bother to fight his urges, doesn’t pull back. Instead he bites at Alec’s lower lip, just hard enough to allow a bit of blood to rise to the skin. He drinks it up eagerly as Alec watches, breathing growing heavy, thrusts becoming erratic.

“Come for me, darling,” Magnus instructs against his lips, scratching nails teasingly down Alec’s chest. The knowledge that if he just pressed a bit harder, he would bring blood to the surface has Alec’s dick twitching and emptying. Magnus continues to grind against him until Alec is spent and then slides forward to take the pressure off his cock.

Alec doubles down on his hand job, twisting his wrist in the way he knows Magnus likes, using his other hand to tease at Magnus’ balls.

Magnus moans and clutches at Alec’s shoulders as he comes all over Alec’s chest, painting him white. Before Magnus can magically clean them, Alec runs his fingers through a bit of the sticky come and presses it into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Magnus.

Magnus watches with awe, pupils large, before leaning in to kiss Alec roughly.

“My perfect queen,” Magnus murmurs when he pulls back, brushing Alec’s bangs back from his hair. Alec smiles up at him, body coursing with endorphins, so relaxed he could melt into the floor.

“Yours,” Alec swears, taking Magnus’ wrist and kissing the mark that lays on the inside. “Forever.”


End file.
